Bad Images
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: When Antaliya runs away from home one day, she finds the legendary Hero of Time. What happens when Antaliya starts pining over the young hero? Pure insanity, that’s what. GOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Images**

**Summary: **When Antaliya runs away from home one day, she finds the legendary Hero of Time. What happens when Antaliya starts pining over the young hero? Pure insanity, that's what.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda. I do, however, own the ideas, and I own the 'sue. Yes, I own the 'sue. She was made up on the spot, too. Like most sues are.

**Notes:** This isn't meant to be taken seriously. This is my second Link/OC fic (the first one was never posted to spare the fandom from another sue) ever written. I want you to be completely honest when reviewing this fic. Flame it if you wish, I don't really care.

**Edit: **It LOOKS like a Link/OC at first. In the end it's something else: G/OC. Figure it out and I'll give you something nice.

**Warnings: **There is some purple prose in this story, as well as a Sue. That should be enough to shoo you people away. In other words, there's thesaurus abuse and an OC. There.

(Enter fancy separator here)

It was a marvelous morning in Hyrule. The birds were singing their beauteous morning anthems as a young girl of fourteen walked to Market that morning.

Her name was Antaliya Harkinian, Zelda's half sister. Why she was not in the castle or with a bodyguard you ask? Well, she slipped out of the castle with her l33t ninja skillz, of course. She ran away, not wanting to be betrothed to some icky old man that she didn't like, or have to be pampered and spoiled like her sister, Zelda, was.

Antaliya was a beautiful young woman of fourteen with ample bosom and looks to kill. Her purple eyes were sparkling in the morning sun as she looked around at all the cheerful people. Her wonderfully smooth and flawless skin was pale in the early light, and here hair, oh, how silky her ashen blonde hair was!

Because of her looks, many men wanted to bed her. Do not ask why they would bed a woman because of her looks, but these men were also horny, I guess. You tell me.

Antaliya, however, did have faults. She was quite the clumsy thing. Most people wondered how such a clumsy girl could be a princess, but I digress. Zelda was probably like her at one point. Maybe, though it's doubtable.

She was boy crazy, scoping out the hottest guys in Hyrule from afar.

However, her marvelous talents outdid her faults, like any Mary Sue from this fandom has.

She was a wonderful archer, could manage all kinds of magic, and she could sing so wonderfully! She was a wonderful dancer, and could play so many instruments. Most people thought she was a prodigy.

But I can assure you, she's just like another sue in this fandom.

Anyhow, since no one cared about any of that boring crap, Antaliya was walking towards Lon Lon Ranch when she saw a blond headed boy.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

'Oh dear,' she thought, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Not again. I've got to stop going after the hottest guy. But he IS cute..'

She neared him, acting shy, and said in a melodious voice, "E-Excuse me?"

The boy turned around.

"I believe I've seen you around the kingdom before," Antaliya continued in her meek voice.

The boy immediately recognized her.

"Why, Princess Antaliya," he said, blushing.

"Where is your bodyguard? You are outside the castle and whatnot."

Antaliya recognized him as well.

"Why, Link, I do not need a stinking bodyguard. I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"But if you wish to stop by and take care of some 'business', you're more than welcome to. I'm staying in Kakariko. Just ask around. There I'm called Taliya," she continued, and smiled.

Link smiled. "I'll be sure to."

So, when Antaliya, 'scuse me, Taliya, left, Link let out the breath that he was holding.

'Why is it that I feel so awkward around her?' he thought, turning around to go back to taking care of Epona.

'I'm not in love, am I?'

"Oh, Din, not again," he said aloud, smacking himself in the forehead.

"Not another sue."

(Enter fancy separator here)

**A/N: **So, did you like it? This was only the beginning. Yes, it's quite scary.

:hears a sound: … Oh my, the fourth wall is breaking.  
:shrugs: Oh well.  
I would appreciate feedback. I'm wondering if I overdid it in places…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Err, yes, I know, I know. I'm bad at updating. You already know that, though. Or at least I HOPE you do.

Anyway, Antaliya is NOT your normal "sue". In fact, she's a traitorous little thing. And later on, you'll find out why. Heh heh.

(Enter Fancy Separator)

Antaliya was in Kakariko Village, running around like a cucco with its head cut off. Eventually, she tripped and fell.

Blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face, she was helped up by none other than…

Well, who the hell do you think it was, Din? Oh, no, au contraire, my dear reader, it was LINK.

I mean, who else is a gentleman like he is, hmm?

Brushing her clothes off, she gazed into Link's blue eyes. Yes, blue. Sure, I could say azure, or sapphire, but that's… basically the same thing, just more letters.

"You sure are clumsy, aren't you?" the Hero of Time said.

She glared.

"For your information, I have more sass and grace than HALF of the village, Mr. Mekkai."

He looked at her.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me, Princess, but I was only judging you from your impression."

"And an excuse to use that line from the Zelda cartoon."

He stared blankly at her.

All the way in Gerudo Valley, however, a man of great evile was looking at Antaliya with a glint of… well, evil, in his eyes.

His name was Ganondorf Dragmire. His yellow eyes filled with greed.

"She's a princess… which means she's excellent bait. And not only that," he said, looking out the window to his vast kingdom filled with women and sand.

"But she's taken a liking to the Hero of Time. Excellent."

Meanwhile, on a hill somewhere in Kakariko…

Link and Antaliya were picnicking, enjoying all the company and the scenery.

"Well, I'm so happy to be AWAY from the stupid palace," she said, eyes wandering to the hero beside her.

"I'm guessing you don't like your sister?"

She "hmphed" at him, a look of disgust on her face

"She's such a twit. I mean, really, how could one like her?"

Link gulped. He had a crush on the princess. No stupid sue was going to change that, no siree. But there was something about her…

"Have you ever dated someone, Taliya?"

She looked at him with a "where-the-hell-did-THAT-come-from?" look.

"Why, no, Link, of course not. Why, do you know some strapping young lad such as yourself that I could be acquainted to?"

Link grinned.

"I wouldn't call him a 'young strapping lad', really. But I could acquaint you to him if you'd like."

Her eyes shimmered.

"Of course!"

With that, they finished their picnic and headed off on horseback to where this new "suitor" was: Gerudo Valley.

Ganondorf was taken aback by the fact that Link was doing something like that.

"… Stupid sue, screwing up canon. I better not become some softie."

(Enter some fancy separator)

Yes, very short compared to the last one, I think. But oh well.

So, is Ganondorf going to be paired with Antaliya? We hope not. And we hope she won't screw canon up more.

Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. I'm not going to withhold chapters or delete the story, 'cause if you review, that's nice, but if you don't, that's nice too So give some concrit, please. I thank ye.


End file.
